womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Julie Fowlis
Julie Fowlis (born 1st January 1979) is a Scottish folk singer and multi-instrumentalist who sings primarily in Scottish Gaelic. Contents * 1 Biography ** 1.1 Early life ** 1.2 Musical career ** 1.3 Broadcasting career ** 1.4 Personal life * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Solo recordings *** 2.1.1 Albums *** 2.1.2 Singles ** 2.2 With others *** 2.2.1 Dual *** 2.2.2 With Brolum *** 2.2.3 With Dòchas *** 2.2.4 Guest roles and other recordings * 3 Awards and nominations * 4 References * 5 External links Biographyedit Early lifeedit Fowlis grew up on North Uist, an island in the Outer Hebrides, in a Gaelic-speaking community. Her mother was a Gaelic-speaking islander from a family of fishermen and crofters, while her father was originally from Pitlochry on mainland Scotland. Her parents ran a hotel for many years on North Uist. She moved with her parents to Ross-shire on the mainland when she was 15 years old after her father took a new job. The family lived in Strathpeffer and Fowlis finished her secondary education at Dingwall Academy.345 She then attended the University of Strathclyde in Glasgow and studied the oboe and the English horn, earning a B.A. in Applied Music in 2000. After university Fowlis attended the Gaelic-language collegeSabhal Mòr Ostaig on the Isle of Skye to improve her Gaelic and formally study traditional Scottish music. Following that she returned to Ross-shire, taking a job with the organisation Fèis Rois in Dingwall as music development officer between 2001 and 2004.367 Musical careeredit Fowlis has been involved in singing, piping and dancing since she was a child.13 She is a member of the Scottish sextet, Dòchas,8 who were voted winners of Best Newcomer award at theScots Trad Music Awards in 2004, where Fowlis herself was nominated for the Best Gaelic Singer award. In 2005, Fowlis released her first solo album Mar a Tha Mo Chridhe (As My Heart Is). The album was produced by Iain MacDonald and Fowlis and instantly gained her worldwide acclaim. Fowlis's future husband Éamonn Doorley played bouzouki on seven of the tracks. She was also accompanied by Kris Drever, Ross Martin of the "Gaelic super group" Dàimh, John Doyle, Iain MacDonald, Muireann Nic Amhlaoibh of Danú, and many other performers prominent in the traditional Irish and Scottish music scenes.9 The album was remastered and re-released in 2012.10 Her second solo album Cuilidh was released in March 2007, becoming a worldwide top-seller in the Traditional and World Music charts.2 Her album is a collection of songs from her native North Uist home. Doorley again played bouzouki on nearly all the tracks and co-produced the album with Fowlis. She is also accompanied by John Doyle, Ross Martin, John McCusker, Iain MacDonald, Kathleen MacInnes, and many others.11 Fowlis performing live, 2007 Fowlis won the Horizon award at the 2006 BBC Radio 2 Folk Awards,8 won Folk Singer of The Year at the 2008 awards3 and was nominated for the''Folk Singer of the Year'' award at the 2007 awards.12 She appeared on Later With Jools Holland on BBC Two on 25 May 2007, and performed Hùg air Bhonaid Mhòir on the show. Notable fans of Fowlis include Björk, Ricky Gervais and Radiohead's Phil Selway.8 In 2008, Julie recorded an album with long-time friends and collaborators Muireann Nic Amhlaoibh, Ross Martin and husband Éamonn Doorley. The album, entitled Dual, was released in October 2008. Fowlis also toured extensively around Scotland, Ireland, central Europe and America and launched both her solo albums while on tour. Fowlis recorded a version of the Beatles' "Blackbird" for Mojo Magazine to celebrate the anniversary of the Beatles' 'The White Album'. The song, performed in Scottish Gaelic was released as a download single from Fowlis' own website in October 2008. On 24 April 2009, through her online mailing list, Fowlis announced that she would begin recording her third studio album in May and that she would preview tracks from the project on her May 2009 tour of England. On 10 August 2009, she announced the album's title, Uam' (Scottish Gaelic for 'From Me'). In Europe the album was subsequently released 26 October the same year. In 2012, Fowlis contributed to the Pixar film Brave with the songs "Touch the Sky" and "Into the Open Air", sung in the off-screen musical thoughts of the lead character Merida.13 Fowlis's fourth studio album, Gach Sgeul (Every Story), was released on 24 February 2014. All of Fowlis's albums including Dual have been released on the Machair Records label which is operated by Fowlis and her husband Éamon Doorley as an outlet for their music. "The word 'Machair' (pronounced with a "ch" as in the word "loch") is a Gaelic word which describes rich and fertile low-lying land. Almost half of all Scottish machair occurs in the Outer Hebrides and it is one of the rarest habitat types in Europe. It is a fragile environment which is under threat, a little like the music which is produced on this label."14 Their label distributes through Cadiz Music. Broadcasting careeredit In 2008, following guest spots on the BBC Radio Scotland's flagship traditional music programme Travelling Folk and the world music show Global Gathering, Julie started presenting a regular Thursday night Folk music programme, Fowlis and Folk15 and is a regular presenter on BBC Alba. She co-presents the annual Radio 2 Folk Awards with Mark Radcliffe and has deputised for Radcliffe on his weekly BBC Radio 2 Folk Show.16 Personal lifeedit Fowlis lives in Dingwall, Scotland17 with husband Éamon Doorley, a regular member of her group as well as of the Irish traditional group Danú. The couple married in May 200718 and have two daughters, Éabha (b. 2010) and Niamh (b. 2012). Fowlis's friend and collaborator Muireann Nic Amhlaoibh is the lead singer of Danú. Discographyedit Solo recordingsedit Albumsedit * Mar a tha mo chridhe (2005)19 * Cuilidh (2007)20 * Uam (2009) * Live at Perthshire Amber (2011) * Gach Sgeul - Every Story (2014) Singlesedit * Turas san Lochmor (2007 – from Cuilidh) * Hùg Air A' Bhonaid Mhòir (2008 – from Cuilidh) * Lon Dubh / Blackbird (2008 – Cover of the Beatles' "Blackbird" in Gaelic) With othersedit Dualedit * Dual (2008 – with Muireann Nic Amhlaoibh) With Brolumedit * 7:11 (2000) With Dòchasedit * Dòchas (2002) * An Darna Umhail (2005) * TBC (2009) Guest roles and other recordingsedit * Evolving Tradition 3 – Various artists (2003) * Best in Show – Various artists (2003) * Ceòlmhor Ostaig – Various artists (2004) * Braighe Loch Iall – Rachel Walker (2004) * When All is Said and Done – Danú (2005) * Orain nan Rosach – Fiona Mackenzie (2006) * Fáinne An Lae : Daybreak – Muireann Nic Amhlaoibh (2006) * Òg-Mhadainn Shamhraidh – Kathleen MacInnes (2006) * Everything You See – Runrig (2007) * An Cailín Rua – Kathleen Boyle (2008) * Transatlantic Sessions 3 Vol. 1 (CD) – Various artists (2008) * Transatlantic Sessions 3 Vol. 2 (CD) – Various artists (2008) * Transatlantic Sessions 3 (DVD) – Various artists (2008) Category:1979 births Category:Women's music